When Worlds Collide
by Rinatsu
Summary: What will happened if Tsuna and company meets their parallel self? And what will Tsuna do if their parallel self are slowly taking over their lives? Will Tsuna and company be able to find out what happened before they are being forgotten? R&R please!
1. Surprise

**Rin: New story? :D**

**Tsuna: Why does it always have to do with parallel worlds? D:**

**Rin: Well, they are definitely more interesting to write from what I think!**

**Tsuna: -sighs- Fine…. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Unknown location: (No one's POV)<em>

"Is the machine ready?" A dark figure questioned softly with seriousness in his tone. The man who was wearing something like a laboratory coat, immediately scramble to get the machine working.

"I-It's almost done, sir!" The lab coat man stuttered out loud as the machine began to warm up.

Just then, a hand patted the figure's shoulder lightly. "It'll be fine… We'll make it there safe…" Another man who stood beside the figure spoke almost-calmly, but still, there was nervousness in his tone.

"I sure hope so…" The machine then released a bright light, and the figure, along with a group of people disappear from sight.

Suddenly, the door burst open. A few man wearing suits rushed into the room. "Where the hell is he?" A guy wearing a hat, ran over to the lab coat man, held him by the collar and asked angrily.

"H-He's n-not here anymore!" The hat guy threw the man down on the floor, before punching the wall angrily. "Damn it! We let him escape! Bring this idiot back to base!" The guy then pointed as the lab coat man as the others began to drag him away.

The hat guy took a last look around the room, after which he left unwillingly.

_"I will find you, Vongola Decimo…"_

* * *

><p><em>Namimori middle school: (Normal POV)<em>

Sawada Tsunayoshi was staring out of the classroom window, daydreaming during clean up duties, not minding that if he receives a scolding from anyone just because he simply can't shake that nervous feeling out of him.

_'Why does something feel so wrong…?'_ The brunette raised a brow, and wondered. "Juudaime! Let's go home together!" A voice jolted Tsuna back to reality. It was his two best friends, Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Ah! O-Okay!" Tsuna immediately ran to clear the place up a little while more, before heading home for the day.

On the way back, the brunette noticed his friends staring at him as though there was something on his face. "I-Is anything wrong, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun?" Tsuna asked.

"Tsuna… Is something on your mind?" Yamamoto question carefully. "Yeah, Juudaime… You've been like that since this morning…" Gokudera too look at his boss worriedly.

Tsuna shook his head in protest. "I-It's nothing really! I…I was just thinking about that…d-drama from yesterday!" The Vongola boss face palm himself on the inside for making such a ridiculous excuse.

Amazingly, both guardians actually bought his lie. "If Juudaime says so!" Gokudera said, while Yamamoto laughed.

The trio soon parted ways.

Somehow Tsuna at last then decided it must be something wrong with his hyper intuition today that made him worry for god-knows-what, and he went home happily.

Little did he realise how wrong he was…

"Kaa-san, I'm home!" The brunette greeted as soon as he opens the door to his house, but realised that no one was in. He then spots a note on the kitchen door written by his mum.

_Dear Tsu-kun,_

_I'll be out with the others for a few days at a relative's house. I left dinner in the fridge, and also money on the table. Will miss you!_

_Love, Nana._

Tsuna sighed, and went to the kitchen. But he realised that something was very wrong. The kitchen lights were on, and it seems that someone, from what he's seen, was eating his dinner!

_His dinner!_

"W-Who are you, a-and why are you eating my dinner!" The brunette walked into the kitchen cautiously, before dropping down his school bag in horror.

Sitting across the dining table, was a boy, who looked exactly like Tsuna! Same messy hair, same coloured eyes. The only different thing was his expression and clothes.

First thing, the 'clone', was wearing a mafia suit that was kind of crumpled and there were also a few burns on the suit.

Second thing, despite all this things, he was calm.

Just then, the Tsuna look-alike turned his attention to the shocked teen standing by the doorway, and he smirked.

_"Welcome home, Tsunayoshi."_

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: -shoots self- Crappy first chapter...XD <strong>

**Tsuna: Hieeeeeee! My look-alike! And he ate my dinner! T^T**

**Rin: Never mind your dinner… Well, how was it? This plot just randomly pops into my head while I was bathing...XD R&R Onegai! **


	2. Dinner Gone

**Rin: Here's an update! I'm glad that you all actually read this story! ^^ And I'm glad that I got reviews too! :D Cookies for everyone! ^^**

**Tsuna: Suppose that I can't say much about this story…..-sighs- Thanks to those too who are reading this story and currently supporting 'The Past Is Alive'! :)**

**Rin: Heehee…anyways, on with the story! Enjoy! Oh, and i just realized that i forgotten to put disclaimer...^^" **

**Tsuna: -face palm- DISCLAIMER! Everything in this story belongs to Amano Akira, except for the story plot and the bad guy? **

* * *

><p><strong>Leph 129: Thanks for the like and support! ^^ I'll see what I can do about it….sounds pretty interesting though… :D<strong>

**Hello: Thanks for the like and support! ^^**

**Romanesque-Marionette: Well, I accept criticism too, so yeah, I'll keep a look out on that in my future chapters! Thanks for the advice and support! :D**

**la catena di vento: Yeah, I know right? :D I'm not really offended or anything, and yes I admit this is much interesting…XD It's a surprise…-smirk- Good luck in finding out and thanks for the support! ^^**

**EK12: (Tsuna: Finally dinner!) -sweat drop- Not really much pressure since i'm doing this for my own interest! ^^**

* * *

><p><em>Just then, the Tsuna look-alike turned his attention to the shocked teen standing by the doorway, and he smirked.<em>

_"Welcome home, Tsunayoshi."_

* * *

><p>Tsuna looked at his clone in both horror and surprised, but mostly horror. Who was this person and how did 'he' end up in the house? Was the look-alike a mysterious twin that Tsuna had never known? Or was he simply some robot? Many questions ran through the brunette's mind at that moment.<p>

Just then, the 'clone' chuckled. "W-What's s-so f-funny?" Tsuna asked shakily, clutching his uniform tightly. "Just finding you being so tense about such things makes me want to laugh, that's all…" The Tsuna look-alike kept his smirk while wiping away a fake tear from his eyes.

Tsuna really did not understand why it was so funny.

Who wouldn't freak out if they were to find a look-alike, more or less a clone in their house without permission, sitting at the dining table, _eating their dinner!_

Okay, maybe a few people in Tsuna's mind wouldn't freak out…. Like example, Gokudera. He would just want to blow the 'clone' up. Next comes Hibari. He would bite the herbivore look-alike to death.

Suppose that Tsuna should put that all aside for now and worry about his 'clone' instead. "W-Who are you a-and w-why are you in my house…?" Tsuna stuttered uncontrollably, though he was trying hard to keep a serious face.

The look-alike merely let out a soft laughed. "You seem to be far from my expectations I must admit… Of course you see, I _AM_ you… And since I'm you, I have the right to be in this house, am I right?" The look-alike continued, his smirk still not leaving his face.

_'But that doesn't mean you can eat my only dinner for today!'_ Tsuna mentally cursed inside. "Don't you think it's a little rude to be saying such things? And yes, I have hyper intuition too…" Looks like the 'clone' had read Tsuna's mind.

So up till now, this 'clone' or look-alike, had confessed that he WAS Tsuna and he too has hyper intuition. _Great. That's just great._

_'Maybe I could get Reborn here…. Oh wait a minute…'_ Tsuna mentally face palm as he realised that Reborn was currently in Italy, and would not be back till next week. Damn his life…

"Seems like Reborn won't be back until next week, huh? So that means that you'll be stuck with me…" The Tsuna look-alike smiled. _'Well, stop reading my thoughts!'_ The brunette did another face palm again.

Oh how he wish that Gokudera was here… He could blow this guy up. Yes, for once, Sawada Tsunayoshi is actually wishing for that to happen. He was seriously getting pissed off by this 'clone' thing and that jerk personality. And plus, that 'clone' ate his dinner…

Suddenly, just as if on cue, an explosion could be heard from a distance. Tsuna immediately rushed over to the window. "Hieeeee! That direction is Gokudera-kun's house!" The brunette announced worriedly as the look-alike continued to smile.

"Rest assured… I'm sure that your friend would be fine… After all, he's your right hand man isn't he?" Tsuna flinched a little at this sentence. "I guess there's not a need to introduce myself then? But just to assure that there's no mix up between us, I'll be called Tsunayoshi, then you'll be called Tsuna, is that okay with you?"

Tsuna stared hard at his look-alike. Since when was he allowed to make decision on his own! Left with no choice, the brunette decided to suck it up for once and nod his head slightly to the decision made.

"Good then… Just in case you are really wondering what my purposes here are, let's just say that I can't tell you yet…" Tsunayoshi smirked, then leaving the dining room and head for upstairs. "Oyasumi, Tsuna…" A sound of door slam could be heard from upstairs.

Tsuna felt a vein popped in his body. 'D-Did he j-just slam the door of my bedroom?' Boy, was the brunette pissed now. First he ate his dinner, now he's fast asleep in his room with the door shut.

After calming himself down, Tsuna decided to call Gokudera to check on what that explosion just now was about.

"Konnichiwa, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna greeted Gokudera as the he picked up the phone.

_"Ah, Juudaime! Konnichiwa!"_

"I-Is everything alright there at your house? I-I heard an explosion just now…" The brunette asked worriedly, hoping that it was nothing much.

_"I-It's n-nothing at all Juudaime! I-It's just because…I-I was cooking! Yeah! I accidentally blew the kitchen up!"_

"I-Is that so? I-I'm glad that you're fine…" Tsuna frowned a bit at the bomber's answer as would blowing a kitchen up cause that loud of an explosion? But knowing Gokudera's cooking skill, the Vongola boss decided to let it go.

_"I got to go now, Juudaime! Oh will you shut up! Sorry Juudaime!"_

And with that, Gokudera hung up. Tsuna frowned harder after Gokudera hung up. Who was Gokudera talking to just now? The 'Oh will you shut up?' was definitely not directed to him… Maybe it was Bianchi... Wait, she's in Italy with Reborn too…

So, who was that mysterious person with Gokudera?

Tsuna yawned and then realised that it was already ten._ 'Looks like I'll save those questions for tomorrow and go to sleep first… Living room tonight…'_ The brunette sighed as he stumbled onto the living room couch and fell fast asleep.

On an empty stomach.

Back upstairs, Tsunayoshi however, was still wide awake. He pulled out a photo from his pocket looked at it.

"Is it really right for me to infiltrate someone else's life like this?" He whispers softly into the darkness.

Tsunayoshi put the photo carefully back to his pocket, after; he climbed onto Tsuna's bed and too fell fast asleep.

_Tomorrow's going to be a long day for them…_

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: God… I've made Tsuna's other self a jerk…<strong>

**Tsuna: He ate my dinner! T^T**

**Tsunayoshi: Still complaining about your dinner?**

**Rin: -face palm- Anyways, R&R onegai, minna! ^^**


	3. AN: TRULY SORRY

It's Rinatsu/Rin here!

I apologise for not updating and I'm truly VERY SORRY, as this year of school is pretty much very important for me, and there's a major exam coming round the corner.

There isn't seemed to be any ideas coming to me either, and since there's an exam coming up, I will not be updating for the time being.

**WILL BE ON HIATUS: AUG-OCT**

No, I won't quit Fanfiction as this is one of the BEST sites that I've been into.

Again, I'm TRULY SORRY any inconvenience caused and I hope all of you can understand. HONTO NI GOMEN! –bows-

* * *

><p><em>~Rinatsu Signing Off~<em>


	4. AN: I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY

**AN: I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY.**

* * *

><p>First of all, i'm really really sorry for not updating for such a long time. I lost my internet for about two months last year (How did i manage? Well, i have no idea...) And this year i'm pretty much stuck with all the schoolwork just as i got my internet back. Also, i suffered major writer's block...<p>

You guys must have thought this was an update but my apologies that it isn't. Feel free to throw things at me... ._.

Update will most probably come some time around next week and that's where my one week holiday will begin, i'll do my best.

Once again, my most sincere apologies for not updating. (If anyone is still reading this, that is...)

* * *

><p><em>~Rinatsu<em>


End file.
